Hearts Approaching - A Toontown FanFiction - Book I
by Professor Cross
Summary: After many years of being ignored by Toons because she doesn't fit in, Hearts joins the cogs in an attempt to get revenge on all of Toontown. It's up to one Toon by the name of Diggy and a secret Toontown organization to take her down and preserve the town they all know and love.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Toontown, the Toons, the Cogs, or any related other related things, such as gags. Those are copyright by Disney. What I do own is the name and personality of the characters I create myself, e.g. I don't own Hearts' Toon, but I do own Hearts. Get it? Good. Now, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Preface<p>

There were no sounds to be heard in the factory but the movement of machinery and the humming of electricity as it coursed throughout the structure's inner wiring. There was no happiness here—no fun, no gags, and even no Toons. _Toons_. Oh, she hated them as much as any of the other cogs—maybe even more so. Sure, she herself was one—but there was something disturbing about those other ones—perhaps it was their Doodles, or maybe their racing events. No, no, no...it was their _silliness_.

For years, she had attempted to fit in with the citizens of Toontown. She had tried fishing, cog-busting and even joining their parties. However, those things just didn't appeal to her. Why, she did not know. Even the Toontown psychiatrist couldn't find out what was wrong with her. To her, money and business were the best things in the world. Jellybeans were worthless and disgusting, parties were business time wrongly spent, and racing was just asking to get in an accident. And so, the Toons shunned her, never inviting her to anything. Most thought of her as a cog in disguise.

Speaking of which, the cogs accepted her. They saw her potential—she could work with numbers at incredible speeds, would love nothing more than to negotiate with others and make money, and would even help them _destroy_ those pesky Toons. As soon as the cogs recruited her, their corporations skyrocketed, the economy rose like mad, and business thrived. She was promoted almost once a month, soon even higher than the Chairman himself. And now that she is at the top of the power chain, it's time to get some revenge on those Toons. Never again will they be silly—it's time she shows them once and for all who's the boss. It's time she _eradicates_ them—every last one!


	2. Chapter 1 — Odd Activity

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Toontown, the Toons, the Cogs, or any related other related things, such as gags. Those are copyright by Disney. What I do own is the name and personality of the characters I create myself, e.g. I don't own Hearts' Toon, but I do own Hearts. Get it? Good. Now, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was a dark and stormy night.

And the next day was bright and sunny—butterflies zoomed across the grassy field that was Toontown Central. There were Toons of all kinds running about—probably on important Tasks or going to visit shopkeepers. Not one mechanical fiend was in sight—it was a Playground, after all! Cogs never dared to enter this area—why, no one never knew.

Diggy was one of the many Toons in the Playground. He sat hunched over looking as bored as ever on the steps leading up to Toon Hall. He was a tall, aqua blue dog who just...had nothing to do. No matter how hard he argued with the HQ Officers, they refused to give him anything but "Just for Fun" Tasks. Honestly, all he wanted to do was train his new Lure gag track, but they felt he needed to have some fun before he began. He felt like throwing a whole cream pie at them.

"Hey there, Diggy! You're looking a little grim today—want to do the Trolley with me?" squealed a little yellow mouse by the name of Cream running up to him. Cream was a good friend of his—not nearly as powerful, but when he needed a few good Laff points, Cream was there for him.

"Eh, sure. I'm just annoyed at those Officers. They refuse to let me train Lure! Those no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealin'—"

"Wait, what? Ya can't get a gag track task from them?"

"No, for some stupid reason they want me to have fun instead. If anything, I have fun blowing up Cogs!"

"Hmmm...that's odd. I'll tell ya what—I'm gonna head in there for ya and see just what's going on. They always give the Tasks Toons ask for. There's _obviously_ a reason as to why they won't give you one."

"They won't listen to you! They won't listen to anyone!" Diggy called out, but Cream was already entering the HQ. No one would listen to him today, it seemed.

"They're on a Toonin' LUNCH BREAK!" screamed the mouse as he exited the building. "Since when do they ever go on a BREAK?"

Diggy was just as perplexed as his friend. "You're right—what the heck? They were paid by Flippy to be slaves and work twenty-four seven!"

"Well, considering Flippy hired them...if anyone would know what's going on, it'd be him. Let's go tell him!" Cream skipped up the steps and into Toon Hall.

Diggy sighed. "Why can't we just let them enjoy their lunch?" he mumbled as he followed Cream.

Diggy stepped inside the giant monstrosity of a Toon Hall. From the outside, it was a small building. On the inside, hallways stretched in ever which way, with some rooms as large as hotel lobbies. The building never ceased to amaze.

Up ahead, towards Flippy's office, a large crowd of Toons had gathered, with Cream being way in the back. Diggy ran to catch up. "Uh, what's going on here, Cream?"

His loyal mouse friend seemed like a statue, frozen in place. Diggy met his gaze, and where he was looking. In Flippy's chair lay a large, rusted gear and a piece of paper. It read only three words: _Bring the Map!_

* * *

><p><em>Welp, there ya have it. The first of many chapters to come, not including the Preface I already wrote. I apologize for the time it took to make this, I didn't really have a lot of time on my hands. However, I promise, the next won't take more than a week. That's all fa' now, folks! Professor, out.<em>

_P.S. If you happen to see a aqua blue Toon by the name of Diggy on Toontown Rewritten/Infinite, say hello._


End file.
